Bound in Chains
by Baby Wafflez
Summary: She was like an innocent little rabbit, and he was the wolf that was going to devour her. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun here. Even though she bought him from the slave shop and he was technically the slave, he was going to make this girl his slave, whether she wanted him to or not... KakaSaku Pairing. Lemons will definitely be in this fanfic!


**A/N:**

**And here's the first chapter of my story Bound in Chains! Please let me know what you think! This was an idea that has been stirring around in my head for a while so i decided to write it finally. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, because i wrote this entire thing is just an hour, because i didn't want to lose my inspiration. Also, sorry if they are a little OOC, but its my fanfic and I can do what I want lol. This is more like a modern day Konoha, and Sakura doesnt know her abilities as a kunoichi. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**WARNING: this fanfic WILL have lemons, maybe not in this chapter, but without a doubt it will soon!**

* * *

It was mid afternoon in the easy going town of Konoha. The weather was warm, pleasant and relaxing, but there was one person who could not go out and enjoy it. Sakura was expecting her very special package to arrive, and the female paced anxiously around her living room. Normally, if this was just some random package, she wouldn't care as much, but this delivery was very different. After about 15 minutes of pacing, a knock could be heard on the door, and Sakura rushed to answer it. Sakura was 18 years of age, and lived by herself in a wonderful two story mansion, but she wasn't always this well off. Sakura had a dark past, filled with abuse, sadness, and tears, and there is no doubt in her mind that she is grateful that she ran away from that dreadful place.

_**Flashback**_

_She was a lost, scared girl who ran away from home at the age of 14 to escape her tyrant of a step father that her extremely wealthy mother married after her real, wonderful father passed away from illness when she was nine years old. She had to get away from that house to escape the abuse and hardships that her evil and cruel step father provided. She suffered for four years, and she just could not take it anymore. It was awful living with them, because her step father always wanted her home so he could do whatever he wanted to her, whether it be sexual or just simply beating her. No matter what, he would always send his men after her if she tried to go out with her friends or even just to watch her while she was at school, because he didn't want her out of his sight. It even got to the point where he no longer allowed her to go to school, simply because he wanted her home with him. She just could not handle it anymore, so she ran away without even telling her mother where she was going._

_ It was on the streets that she met this nice old man, who saw how hard her life was at the time, and so he decided to take her home with him and help her in any way that he possibly could. With nothing to lose, Sakura followed him to wherever he was leading her. She thought he was just going to take advantage of her, rape her, or even kill and dispose of her, but she was way beyond wrong. It was here with this old man that Sakura discovered the world of gambling, and after years of practice and learning the old man's tricks, Sakura never lost, no matter what the game was or how high the stakes were, and earning thousands of dollars every time she went to the high stakes casino with the old man. But unfortunately, a year and a half ago, the old man, who was her only real family that truly cared about her well being passed away, leaving her all alone, but with his fortune. That was how Sakura ended up where she was today. Sakura went from poor, scared, and hungry, to rich, but still alone, still scared of her step father finding her, and in need of company, any sorts._

**_Present_**

Once Sakura reached the doors, she was greeted by two big guards from the slave shop on either side of a fairly large man who towered greatly over her. Great, her package finally came. Although this was no ordinary package. She ordered a slave from the darker shops hidden in town for reasons unknown to anyone but her. He was only wearing a black tank top and some dirty jeans, accompanied by a black mask that covered half of his face. His silver locks covered the other half of his face, as his head was hung low, but he managed to keep one onyx eye locked on her form, examining her and watching her for any sudden movements that might indicate that she was going to try and harm him. He also wore a collar around his neck, which Sakura assumed was a chakra suppressor. When she answered the door, one of the two guards handed her a clip board which she gladly signed and returned to him, in exchange for the key to his collar and handcuffs. After she got the key, Sakura motioned for the silver haired man to enter her home. He merely cocked an eyebrow at how carefree she was being around him, even though he was considered dangerous and had his hands cuffed behind his back. Of course, he really wasn't as dangerous as he was making himself out to be. He was only unrelenting towards those who seemed to be a danger to him. In truth, he was quite the caring guy to those he loved, and in the case of being with a pretty girl, he could be quite the pervert. He merely humored the girl and entered the threshold of her home and waited for further instructions.

"Careful miss, he's a wild one." said the other guard as he sorted through all the paperwork that needed to be returned back to the slave shop.

"Its okay, I think I can handle it." Sakura replied as she shut the door on the two guards. After she heard the two guards enter the delivery truck from the slave shop and leave, she turned to the sliver haired man and spoke.

"My name is Sakura, and you are?" She stated as she un-cuffed him and also took off the chakra suppressing collar, tossing them aside onto the side table. After she took them off, she stepped back and examined him. He was quite handsome. He was about 6'2'' tall, had an amazing body build, and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Definitely the body of an excellent shinobi. By the looks of it, she guessed the man in front of her was somewhere in his mid twenties. Sakura seemed so small compared to him, because she was only 5'6'' tall, and had a small body frame, although nicely filled out in her chest and backside.

Once the cuffs and collar were off, the man rubbed his wrists and stretched his arms, since he hasn't been able to do that in a long time. When she asked his name, he looked at her and smirked. This girl was not a threat to him at all. For now, he would humor her. If he ended up not liking this place, he would simply just leave. If she tried to stop him, well, she wouldn't be able to. He wouldn't hurt her, since he never really enjoyed hurting women, but if he had to, he wouldn't hesitate from binding her and just running off. Although, binding her naked to a bed seemed like a great idea at the moment. He smirked at the perverted thought.

"Kakashi. Nice place you have here." He replied as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around, making it seem like he was just exploring, but he was really checking to see if he could hear anyone else in the house, and he came to the conclusion that she lived alone. She didn't seem like a threat to him at all. But what he did notice was that she seemed very scared or nervous, although she did not show it physically. He could see by her security system on the walls and how he could see little things hidden around the house, such as pepper spray and knives, in case she needed them if there was an intruder, he deduced.

"Thank you Kakashi, now seeing that you just came from a slave shop that provided probably no real food, I'm assuming you're hungry. Before you came I made a bunch of food for you, so follow me." Sakura said as she headed towards the kitchen, expecting Kakashi to follow. Kakashi merely shrugged and followed. He was actually quite hungry, and he figured that this girl might be at least some use to him. How the hell did Kakashi, the famous copy ninja, end up as this girl's slave? The idea was preposterous. But in the end, what happened, happened, and here he was.

As they entered the kitchen, the aroma of food filled his nostrils, and his mouth salivated slightly, but he made sure not to show it. On the table before him was steak, pasta, and other foods. He was so tempted to just dive in right there, but he restrained himself, because if he just started eating, she would see his masked face. As he sat down, he was lucky enough to have Sakura turn around to wash a couple dishes, which only took her two minutes, but that was plenty long enough for him to finish all the food on the table and get his mask back on before she turned around with a shocked look on her face, seeing as how he was able to finish an entire table full of food in simply a couple minutes. He gave her his infamous eye crinkle in return to her shocked expression. He was an elite ninja. Of course he could do something as easy as eat at an incredulous pace. Plus, add the fact that he was starving, and he could have finished an entire buffet in the same time span. Thankfully for his incredible metabolism, all that food didn't form even the slightest bit of fat on his flawless shinobi body, that could easily be defined through his tank top.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry..." Sakura said, baffled at the sight of the empty table, but she figured he was a pretty good ninja to eat that large amount of food that fast. Kakashi simply smirked at her remark. "So whats on the agenda now pinky?" Kakashi replied, referring the pinky part to her long, almost waist length pink locks of beautiful hair, that smelled faintly of peaches. Now that Kakashi had the time to really look her over, he enjoyed what he saw. Her hair was long, clean and smelled nice, which he could easily smell because of his canine senses, she had a nice tiny waist, round butt, skinny legs, and nice full breasts that weren't too big, but not too small. "_A nice handful..._" He thought to himself and grinned. Not to mention that she was very beautiful. Probably one of the more beautiful women he's seen in his lifetime.

"Well, now seeing that you are nice and satisfied, would you like a tour of the house? I mean, if your going to be living here now, you should know the basic layout." She explained as she turned to leave the kitchen and head towards the hallway as Kakashi got up out of his seat at the kitchen table and head towards her. "I'll let you know why you're here after the tour and-" Sakura's explanation was cut off when she felt a firm hand grasp her by the wrist and forcefully, yet gently enough not to hurt her in any way, pull her in towards him, trapping her between his body and the kitchen counter. It all happened so fast that Sakura was genuinely confused at how her vision changed from her hallway that she was headed to, to Kakashi's broad, chiseled chest, and her breath picked up slightly as her face flushed a bright pink at how close his proximity was to her. She could feel his body heat enveloping her body and she did not necessarily hate it. Kakashi simply gave a sexy smirk down at her as he saw her reaction to his body being so close to hers. He knew he was handsome, even with most of his face covered, and he was definitely going to use that to his advantage, just like he always did. Even though he was 27 years old, he could keep up with any 18 year old, not to mention surpass them and tire them out in bed.

"Why, my little Sakura blossom, who ever said that I was completely satisfied?" He whispered down into her ear and put his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up towards his, as he inched his lips closer and closer to hers. She tried pushing on his chest to put a little bit of needed distance between them, but of course, Kakashi would not let that happen, seeing as how he enjoyed exactly where he was, and had no intentions of moving. He chuckled nice and low at how easy it was to rile her up. She was like an innocent little rabbit, and he was the wolf that was going to devour her. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun here. Even though he was technically the slave, he was going to make this girl **_his_ **slave, whether she wanted him to or not.


End file.
